She Left?
by TangerineM
Summary: Mikan and Natsume live together! What happened when Mikan disappear one day without saying anything? How Natsume will be?  Sorry I suck at summaries! Just read it if you want! Thank you MxN


**Hey guys! Thank you for reading my fictions. I hope you'll like this one! It's just a one-shot! **

**I just wanted to write this because I love this song! Enjoy it and please, please, please, Read and Review!**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice**

Hyuuga Natsume was in his house, on his couch. He was like a dead one. He had no will to live. What he did all days was listening to the radio. He didn't know why he just began to listen to the radio after SHE left him. Yes, Sakura Mikan had left him. Why? He did not know, she just left their apartment when he was still asleep.

Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan were in a relationship since their first year of middle school. It had been 10 years since he confessed to her under their Sakura tree. They move in their apartment together when they graduate Gakuen Alice. They had many hardships but they still kept their relation. After they defeated the ESP, the missions were also canceled.

Whatever, it's not the main point. Well, Mikan left him a week ago. Since that, he became a zombie. Yes, Hyuuga Natsume, this prideful and arrogant guy became like that because a girl left him.

He didn't know what to do, after all Mikan was the only one who ever understand him except Ruka, but Ruka is a guy and is Imai Hotaru's boyfriend. Natsume always wondered if Ruka was not a bit masochist.

A week after this day, Ruka and Hotaru went to their apartment because they wondered why they hadn't heard about the ex-couple for about a week. Hotaru was more dragged by Ruka; she finally let him drag her after a few shots of baka-gun.

When they arrived, they were scared and shocked though Hotaru didn't show it. Natsume was sprawled on the couch and all the curtains were drawn. The only noise we could hear was the radio which passed love songs. Ruka took a step and asked "Natsume? What the hell?". Since Hotaru thought he was too soft she walked pass him and shook Natsume. He didn't react at first which really frightened Ruka. When Natsume noticed his two friends, he just grabbed a pillow and put it on his head saying "What the hell are you doing here? I don't need you!" Hotaru took the pillow and said "Obviously, you need us. Well, whatever where is Mikan?" When Natsume heard that he had small tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. Ruka, who approached them and Hotaru were stunned and had their eyes wide open. Hyuuga Natsume was crying.

Natsume mumbled something under his breath but they didn't understand what he said. "What are you saying, Hyuuga?" "…" "Speak louder moron!" Hotaru began to be pissed; Natsume then said "She left me." "WHAT?" was the replied of the inventor and animal lover. Ruka then asked "What do you mean?"

Natsume told them the story and buried his head in his hands. Hotaru was the one who snapped out of her trance. She said "Impossible. Mikan wouldn't leave without telling me and having a reason. You should be glad, Hyuuga. If Mikan wanted to leave you, because she didn't not love you anymore she would have told you." "Natsume, what are you doing anyway, anyway? You are just sulking in the dark only listening to the radio that passes love songs." "I don't know, but I wrote a song." Natsume wrote a song, why? He is a famous composer and producer. Mikan was his singer. In short, they were both famous. "Let's listen to it." Hotaru said. They went to the studio and Natsume placed the CD containing the melody.

**So Sick by Ne-Yo.**

_**Mmmm mmm yeah**_

_**Do do do do do do do-do**_

_**Ohh Yeah**_

_**Gotta change my answering machine**_

_**Now that I'm alone**_

_**Cause right now it says that we**_

_**Can't come to the phone**_

_**And I know it makes no sense**_

_**Cause you walked out the door**_

_**But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore**_

_**(it's ridiculous)**_

_**It's been months**_

_**And for some reason I just**_

_**(can't get over us)**_

_**And I'm stronger than this**_

_**(enough is enough)**_

_**No more walking round**_

_**With my head down**_

_**I'm so over being blue**_

_**Crying over you**_

_**And I'm so sick of love songs**_

_**So tired of tears**_

_**So done with wishing you were still here**_

_**Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow**_

_**So why can't I turn off the radio?**_

_**Gotta fix that calendar I have**_

_**That's marked July 15th**_

_**Because since there's no more you**_

_**There's no more anniversary**_

_**I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you**_

_**And your memory**_

_**And how every song reminds me**_

_**Of what used to be**_

_**That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs**_

_**So tired of tears**_

_**So done with wishing you were still here**_

_**Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow**_

_**So why can't I turn off the radio?**_

_**(Leave me alone)**_

_**Leave me alone**_

_**(Stupid love songs)**_

_**Don't make me think about her smile**_

_**Or having my first child**_

_**I'm letting go**_

_**Turning off the radio**_

_**Cause I'm so sick of love songs**_

_**So tired of tears**_

_**So done with wishing she was still here**_

_**Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow**_

_**So why can't I turn off the radio?**_

_**(why can't I turn off the radio?)**_

_**Said I'm so sick of love songs**_

_**So tired of tears**_

_**So done with wishing she was still here**_

_**Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow**_

_**So why can't I turn off the radio?**_

_**(why can't I turn off the radio?)**_

_**And I'm so sick of love songs**_

_**So tired of tears**_

_**So done with wishin' you were still here**_

_**Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow**_

_**Why can't I turn off the radio?**_

_**(why can't I turn off the radio?)**_

_**Why can't I turn off the radio?**_

When he finished singing, Ruka and Hotaru were awed; of course Hotaru didn't show it. Ruka exclaimed "Whoa, what a song! Mikan would be proud of you." Hotaru nodded in agreement. Natsume, being pessimistic said "But she isn't here anymore… She left me…She took all of her things and didn't leave a letter not even a note…" His aura was gloomy and he was himself the same.

"Stupid! You want Mikan to return, right? Just make an album of this song and publish it! Mikan being Mikan she will listen to it!" Hotaru yelled at him. Natsume took her advice and publish the song. It was soon the number one, and it was played in all radio.

Finally, winter came. It had been 6 months and So Sick was still number one. Natsume was still gloomy and had lost all hope. Mikan didn't show up and they couldn't find no matter what. Even Hotaru's inventions couldn't find her.

The gang heard from Narumi that the AAO was somehow defeated. They didn't know the details and they didn't care. They knew there wasn't any danger anymore.

Natsume still worked but he was always in his apartment hoping to see Mikan coming home. His car was still in the parking lot of the complex and wasn't touch since Mikan left. Most of his clothes were untouched since Mikan was the one who gave him clothes. His entire apartment didn't change; he didn't bother to clean it so Anna and Nonoko came thrice a week to clean it. Ruka and Hotaru were the ones who came to make him eat. Koko and Kitsu came to cheer him up in vain.

It was finally December 24th, Christmas Eve; Natsume was on his couch listening to the radio. After about an hour, he heard his song So Sick. He thought of Mikan_ 'Where are you Mikan? I miss you. I want you to come back home…'_

When his song finished, the MC talked "So did you like it? This was So Sick by Hyuuga Natsume! You wanna more? Let's listen to Eternal Snow, we are the first radio to broadcast it! The amazing and beautiful Sakura Mikan asked us to broadcast it for her only. She said he will recognize himself."

Natsume stood up, wide eyes. His Mikan's song? Then, he heard a 'thud' he turned around and saw the gang stunned, their jaws dropping.

The radio passed the song…

**Eternal Snow by Changin' my life**

_**Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA ?  
>Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de<br>Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana ?  
>Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo<strong>_

_**Yuki no youni Tada shizukani  
>Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku<strong>_

_**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
>Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi<br>Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
>I love you Namida tomaranai<br>Konnan ja Kimi no koko  
>Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo<strong>_

_**Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA ?  
>Tameiki ga mado GARASU (Glass) Kumoraseta<strong>_

_**Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU (Candle) de  
>Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA ?<strong>_

_**Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku  
>Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo<br>Samukunai youni to  
>I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi<br>Amikake no Kono MAFURAA (Muffler)  
>Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo<strong>_

_**Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara  
>Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA ?<strong>_

_**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
>Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi<br>Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
>I love you Mune ni komiageru<br>Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
>Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo<strong>_

_**Hold Me Tight**_

_**I Love You**_

The Mc then said "So did you like it? Yeah, right? We happened to know that Sakura Mikan will return the music industry with the famous Hyuuga Natsume! Hope you all liked it! See you and Merry Christmas!"

When the MC finished, the gang yelled "WHAT?" Hotaru then walked to Natsume and grabbed him by the collar; she said "What's the meaning of this?" "If I knew it, I would tell you all." Natsume hissed and glared at her. Natsume was still Natsume.

Then, the apartment became noisy and all of them were panicking. Then, they heard a click. The door was locked and someone had opened it. They all turned to the apartment entrance and looked carefully as someone pushed the door opened.

A brunette with hazel orbs opened the door and looked up. She then said tiredly sighing "I'm finally home." She entered her home with her luggage. All the gang including the Black Cat and the Ice Queen shouted "What the hell?" Mikan put down her bag and suitcase then she looked at them "Why are you all that surprised?" They all rushed to her and asked millions questions. "Where were you?" "Why didn't contact you?" "What do you think you were doing?" She pushed them and collapsed on the couch. Natsume was furious. He walked to her and lifted her. "Where the fuck were you for these past 6 months?" "Natsume? What do you mean?" "You left without saying anything and didn't come home for these past 6 months and all you say is that? I think you have to explain, Little Girl!" The gang nodded in agreement.

"Natsume, you didn't read my letter?" All of them looked at her confused. Ruka then said "Mikan, you didn't leave a letter, Natsume looked everywhere in this apartment!" Mikan slapped her forehead. "Did you use your car once?" she asked, he shook his head. She slapped her forehead again "Then, you should have. I have left a letter in your car dummy!" Hotaru then snapped "Why the hell did you leave a letter in his car?"

"Because I was followed and in the parking lot they couldn't see me! If I had left the letter in the apartment, they would have come and killed him!" Mikan exclaimed. When Natsume put her on the floor he hugged her tightly. "Natsume?" "I thought you left me forever. I thought you didn't want me anymore. I was so scared…" She hugged back and said "Natsume… Never will I leave you. Don't worry. I love you, remember? Therefore, if I wanted to break up I would tell you before and return your Alice stone."

"So what about the letter?" Koko asked out of the blue. Mikan broke the hug much to Natsume dismay and lifted a hand she closed her eyes and a letter formed in her hands. She gave it to Natsume and said "Here" the gang eyes widen once more. "How did you do it?" Anna and Nonoko asked in unison. "Well, I acquired much more Alices… Read the letter and you'll understand."

Natsume sat on the couch, Mikan sat on his lap and the gang was around them. He opened the letter and they read it.

_Dear Natsume,_

_I know you saw no one when you woke up this morning. I bet you looked for me and didn't find me and any of my belonging, right? Well, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I have to go away for about 6 months. I will return in December. I'm sorry, I know I hurt you but please understand. _

_I'm not leaving forever; I have to go… All of our lives including our friends' are in danger. Shiki-san contacted me and told me that the AAO sent a lot of spies in the Academy. Of course, I thought I would tell you but I discovered that I was followed. Two weeks ago, Reo came to me and told me that if I didn't want any of you to suffer I had to come with him. Of course, I refused. I secretly contacted Shiki and told him what happened. We formed a plan and I had to leave all of you with saying anything so they would think I was all alone and they could capture me. That's why, I made a scene yesterday. I knew you were taken a back because you didn't know what happened when I began to yell at you. _

_I will disappear for about 6 months; any of you will be able to trace me. I didn't even inform Hotaru, so tell her I'm sorry and not to worry and please not to shoot me with her baka-gun. _

_During these 6 months I will work in the headquarters of the AAO as a spy. Of course I will disguise me and then I will information about the organization. The AAO would think that I'm hiding so they would look for me. So while I'm in the headquarters I will copy Alices, so when the time will come, Shiki, Narumi, Kazu-oji, Rei, Subaru-sempai, Sakurano-sempai and I will capture Reo and his members and will destroy the AAO_

_I know I should have told you but you wouldn't have let me go and the AAO would have suspect something. _

_Do not worry about and remember I will come home safely. Do not forget that I will always love you._

_Sincerely yours, _

_Love, Mikan 3_

_P.S: Don't forget to burn this letter after reading it; it would be bad if this fall in the hand of the AAO! _

The gang's mouth all formed a 'O'. Yuu said breaking the silence "That's why…" Natsume hugged Mikan and said "Thanks God, you didn't leave me."

"Of course not! Silly Natsume, why would I leave you?" Mikan said and pecked him on the mouth. Natsume decided it was not enough and it became a full session of making out. Hotaru shot Natsume and said "No PDA!" "Hey, we are in our apartment! You are the eyesore! Get Lost! I have to spend time with my long lost girlfriend."

Natsume the shoed them away and locked the door. He turned to Mikan and said "You have to pay for leaving me!" Mikan backed a little but she knew what would happen.

Natsume took her in his arms and kissed her. He took her to their bedroom and you know what happened!"

**Finished! So what did you think of it? Please tell me and thank you reading it! **

**Please R&R!**


End file.
